


Are You Really Missing?

by sleepxietyismyasthetic



Series: Virgil Afton AU [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Five Nights at Freddy's, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Band Fic, Cheerleader Dr. Emile Picani, Cheerleader Logic | Logan Sanders, Cheerleader Morality | Patton Sanders, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Jock Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Jock Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Jock Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Michael Afton is The Crying Child's Older Brother, Mrs. Afton is named Clara, Multi, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Purple Guy is not William Afton | Dave Miller, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepxietyismyasthetic/pseuds/sleepxietyismyasthetic
Summary: Virgil Afton supposedly disappeared 3 years ago when the entire Afton-Emily family went missing. Their friends know different.********************Also known as, Virgil and the others are in a band, Virgil's a demiboy, and they are a big sad. F*ck his foster dad
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus/Sleep | Remy Sanders/Deciet | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, October | Toby Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily/Mrs. Afton
Series: Virgil Afton AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982044
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> Zack and Quinn are the elder two Aftons

Virgil Afton (Schmidt)

16, 5'4"

Purple hair that covers his left eye and goes down to his/their shoulders, silver double helix on both left ear and right ear, silver [spider bites,](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/b9/96/1bb996aa509ce09ace55fe18766f4098.jpg) brownish skin, freckles covering nose and cheeks, purple gemstone eyebrow piercing, [necklace,](https://www.kay.com/productimages/processed/V-507852705_0_565.jpg?pristine=true) left eye is purple, right eye is green, outcast, spiderweb [tattoo](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/KFqfFb61E3DOxZrqsOGLSzreJpHGWqPfkTeLrpdO_D6h1dknwkhUFk_MHBlkvfGuDxWvjKrD5HrNAa52TYw9ZBXPH29ZF7PS8ozj2q02CtSh2YIbzxvJTh9eyBs3nKR7Ka0_uG0MUs7em78), pronoun bracelets with blue for masculine and purple for nb. Pianist

Remus Prince

16, 6'2"

Brown hair with a grey strip in the front, silver tongue stud, octopus [tattoo,](https://www.piercingmodels.com//wp-content/uploads/2016/03/awesome-octopus-tattoo-on-forearm.jpg) brown skin, green eyes, jock, black piercing holes in his lobes (their about the size of dimes). Drummer

Roman Prince

16, 6'3"

Silky brown hair, ear piercing (just the lobes), jock, green eyes. Singer

Patton Andromeda

16, 5'2"

Curly dirty blond hair, sky blue eye, [cheerleader](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/7c/af/8a7caf0d73ec389bdb04ccc961ae6052.jpg), freckles all over his face in excess, [round glasses](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51KaSJOVHgL._AC_UX569_.jpg), [heart charm necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/35/96/0935965b28820e75d9d2ab0ffb380698.jpg). Guitarist

Logan Galaxia

16, 5'11"

Dark brown hair (practically black), cheerleader, always in a tie (unless he's in his [cheerleader uniform](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/7c/af/8a7caf0d73ec389bdb04ccc961ae6052.jpg)), [black glasses](https://image.ebdcdn.com/image/upload/c_fill,e_sharpen:70,f_auto,h_350,q_auto:good,w_700/v1/product/frame/gray/pl6590_0.jpg), dark blue eyes. Mixer

Janus Nathair

16, 5'11"

Brown hair, left eye brown, [right eye golden](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/87/9e/b3879ef8581729d41f530f92a08f25d1.jpg), jock, vitiligo on the right side of his face, scar from lip to ear (he won't talk about it. Where he got it or how), [silver snake bites](https://www.askideas.com/media/75/Silver-Bead-Rings-Snake-Bites-Piercing-For-Girls.jpg), [snake tattoo on his neck](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/5f/78/a35f7899cad0a915aab052db254c95da.jpg), always wearing his bowler hat (no one can stop him, not even the teachers. They've stopped trying). Bassist

Emile Picani

16, 5'9"

Always in a brown cardigan with a baby blue or baby pink tie, light brown hair, [cheerleader](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/7c/af/8a7caf0d73ec389bdb04ccc961ae6052.jpg), one of three smart people in the friend group. Guitarist.

Remy Foster

16, 6'4" (but his heels make him like 4 inches taller)

Chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, black leather jacket, normally in a white t-shirt, black ripped skin jeans, black finger nails, [angel wings tattoo on his back](https://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/inked-back-angel-wings-tattoo-tattooed_retro_angel-fi.jpg), gossip guy. Synthesizer.

Toby Grant

16, 5'8"

Blond-ish, brown-ish hair, always in some form of grey, school hoodie, converse high tops, he's just kind of there. Bass


	2. Meet The Band!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Quinn are elder Aftons!

_"Come on V! We're gonna be late!" A little boy with brown hair pulled along another little boy, both pale._

_"Hold on Micheal, I just have to tie my shoe." The little boy being pulled trips on his white laces and falls on the rocks. He stands up, brushing up the dirt off his jean shorts._

_"Are you okay V?!" An older set of two boys, both play and with brown hair, looking like twins, run over._

_"Quinn, Zach, I'm fine!" the little boy, V, says as he ties his shoe. "I'll always be fine!"_

_"We'll stay with you!_ _Always!" Micheal says._

Virgil sighed at the memory, sitting in the back of the class, waiting for the bell. They fidget with the pronoun bracelet, purple today for non-binary.

**slither:** we heading to Remus house or mine tonight?

Virgil pulls out their phone, seeing a text from one of their boyfriends, Janus. They smile a small smile.

**AnxiousandStressed:** Remus I think

 **slither:** k

The bell rings just as they send the text to Janus. They put their music sheets in their backpack and head out the door to the music hall when they here a voice call out,

"Hey babes!" They turn just in time to be enveloped in a bear hug. "How was class?"

"Dreadful. She was trying to get me to play guitar and I didn't. correct her because I didn't want to seem rude." Remy chuckles.

"My little anxious bean. Come on, the others are waiting outside." They follow Remy outs into the parking lot, where they see two people in a heated conversation, and others just watching with amusement. One of the two turns and grins and wide tooth grin.

"Virgil! Can you settle his for us?" Virgil rolls their eyes.

"What?" 

"Remus thinks it's good idea to eat deodorant instead of regular food." The other says. Virgil raises their eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Remus grins a wicked grin. "He does that all the time, Roman." Roman pales and Virgil laughs.

"Don't worry Roman. We make sure he only eats non-toxic." A person in a yellow sports jacket says, and Roman exhales.

"Thanks Janus." A guy in a black polo and a tie clears his throat.

"Shouldn't we be driving?" Roman rolls his eyes.

"Yes calculator watch." He hops into his car, and the three other people, the tie guy, a boy with a cat hoodie tied around his shoulders and a blue polo, and a boy with a pink tie hop into his car, with Virgil, Remy and Janus hopping into Remus's car. They drive a bit until they get to a big white house in a rich part of town. The group parks and head into the house, setting their stuff down at the door.

"Mama, we're home and in the music room!" Remus shouts. They hear a female voice shout back,

"Don't break anything this time!" Remus grins.

"No promises." They hear footsteps and a woman appears at the top of the stairs.

"Don't. Break. **Anything.** " She says sternly and Remus pales.

"Don't worry Mrs. P. I'll make sure no one breaks anything." Janus says, and she gives him a weak smile.

Thank you Janus." The group heads into the music room to practice.

* * *

"I'm just saying, we should change that part in the song!" Roman says, and Janus rolls his eyes.

"It sounded fine to me!" Janus says, and Patton butts in,

"Why don't we take a break and come back in 5 minutes? We can cool down and come back to this part." Patton says, and the all agree. Virgil checks their phone while everyone else is talking.

 **5 Missed Calls From** Foster Dad.

_Shit._

They dial the number and put the phone to their ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" They flinch, and Remy catches their eye.

"I'm at practice." They whisper into the phone.

"Put me on the phone with the supervisor." Virgil hums in agreement and quietly slips out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if anything is wrong.


	3. Oh Shit

"Mrs. Prince? I need to talk to you." Virgil says, and they hear footsteps in the distance. They see Remus's mama at the top of the stairs.

"Yes Virgil?" She asks and they walk up to her holding out their phone.

"My foster dad wants to talk to you." She nods in understanding, taking the phone. 

"Yes, it's just my sons and a few friends." She pauses, listening to what he says, "I'll make sure he's home after dinner." She pulls the phone away from her ear.

"If anything happens, tell me. Alright?" They nod and head back into the music room. The twins are still arguing and Remy wraps an arm around their shoulder. He whispers in their ear.

"Everything ok?" They nod and lean into Remy. "Tired, hun?" They nod.

"What's up with the twins?" They ask, and Remy sighs.

"They won't stop arguing over who'd win, King Kong or Micheal Meyers." He shakes his head. "They are driving me insane, babe." Virgil rolls their eyes.

"Idiots, just admit it. Neither would win, because they'd kill each other at the same time. We're burning daylight here." Virgil says, and both twins stare at him.

"Wow. That was hot." Remus says, and Virgil blushes. Logan sighs.

"Can you not right now? As Virgil said, we are burning daylight here." Remus gasps at Logan's suggestion

"Never!" Remus dips his head and kisses Janus, Janus gasping but melting into the kiss. Logan rolls his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today. sorry!


	4. Shit. Goes. Down.

Virgil slips in through the back door, trying not make any sounds. They almost make it up the stairs when they hear a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" They turn to see their foster father, still in his work clothes, staring up at them.

"T-t-to m-m-m-my r-r-room, s-sir." They respond quietly. Their father smacks them across the face.

"STOP YOUR DAMN STUTTER, BOY!" They scramble away from their dad, knowing he's probably drunk right now. Their dad chases after them, grabbing them by their hair, dragging them down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He grabs kitchen scissors, forcing them too their knees.

"NO! Please!" Their foster dad smacks the scissors across their face, cutting just bellow their eye. They squeeze their eyes shut as their hair from around their shoulders falls to the ground. After a while, their dad starts to beat them with anything he can get, and Virgil passes out when he smashes a plate over their head.

* * *

_What happened?_ They think as they sit up, surrounded by broken glass and blood. They look at their phone, ignoring the spiderweb crack by the corner.

2:32. A.M.

 _34 missed messages from_ **slither**

 _37 missed messages from_ **coffeebean**

 _102 missed messages from_ **octo**

_..._

_shit._

He quickly dials Remus' number, hoping he's not sleeping. 

"V?! ARE YOU OKAY!? ARE YOU HURT?! DO I NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE?!-"

"Ree, calm down. I'm..." They hesitate, and Remus picks up on this.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Virgil sobs.

"Can I come over?" 

"Of course! Do you need me to pick you up?" They shuffle, shaking the hair from their body.

"Meet me at the bus stop, please? You can't be here right now." Remus hums, and they can hear him sneaking out of the house. 

"Want me to stay on he phone?" They hum, and Remus laughs. 

"Can I add Jan and Rem to the call?"

"Please." They beg. "I don't want to worry them." There's a bit of beeping, then a sleepy Janus asks,

"Ree? What-"

"Jan? I'm sorry, I just-"

"V? Are you okay? You don't normally skip our texts, did something happen?" Virgil opens a window, sneaking slowly down the vines from their room.

"I'm fine. I'm meeting Ree at the bus stop then heading to his place. I should be there soon."

"I'll be at Ree's in 10 minutes."

"Why are we going to Ree's?" Remy asks, music playing in the background.

"V's going to Ree's, so we're meeting them there."

"Pick me up?" Remy asks, the music stopping abruptly. Virgil hears a window open a woman shout,

"He's sneaking out!" Virgil starts running.

"Babes, what's going on?"

"They caught me sneaking out."

"Remus,-"

"I'm almost at your place, keep running." it's another two minutes before anyone says anything.

"Did you cut and dye your hair? It looks red now." Virgil huffs and says no. Remus pulls up just as their foster dad catches up them. He. grabs them by their throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Remus hops out of his car and punch their foster dad in the face.

"Their getting away from you." Remus pulls Virgil into his car and drives to his own house.

"Are you okay?" Janus asks, and Virgil nods.

"Their nodding." they hear Remy suck in a breath.

"Non-verbal?" 

"Yeah."

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet new people next chapter!


	5. Cleaning Up and Meeting Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New people! And Roman's an idiot.

Remus pulls his car into the garage, Virgil's hand still clasped in his own. Janus and Remy were waiting outside, and slipped in when the garage door opened. 

"Virgil? Are you okay?" Janus calls, and Virgil avoids his eyes. "Baby?"

"I'm sorry." They say, and Remy, Janus and Remus exchange glances with each other. Remy turns to them, and then gasps then Virgil gets out of the car.

"What for?" He says, and Virgil lowers their head.

"I kept you up, I worried you." Remus lowers himself to their height.

"Baby, it's not your fault, it's that-"

"Ree? What are you doing in the garage at 3:00 in the morning?" They all turn to see Roman, standing there in pyjama pants and nothing else.

"Roman, go put a shirt and get mama." Remus commands, and Roman leans on the doorframe.

"And, why?" Remus glares.

"None of your business. Just please." Remus begs. Roman's eyes widen as he sees Virgil. They can barely stand, and blood is everywhere on their body. Janus is holding them up, butt it's obvious that they can't hold themself up. Remy is actively glaring at him, giving him eyes to tell him to _hurry up and go already!_ Roman dashes back into the house as Janus helps Virgil stand a little bit longer. The three of them help them inside just as Roman's mama runs down the stairs.

"Virgil? What happened?" Her wife ran down the stairs, holding the med bag as Virgil passes out.

* * *

"Hun? You awake?" They open their eyes, seeing Remy hovering over them. 

"Huh? Wut time izzit?" They feels a hand in their hair, and turn and look.

"'Bout 10." They shoot up, panicking. The hand in their hair pulls away to cup their face.

"It's okay, we can go after lunch. You have phys ed first anyways. My mama wrote you a doctors note." They turn to see Remus.

Janus speaks up from behind Remus.

"You wanna cuddle till we have to leave?" They shake their head.

"Need to shower."

* * *

"Mr. Schmidt, Mr. Prince, Mr. Foster, Mr. Nathair. How nice of you to join us." Virgil rolls their eyes.

"Sorry, we didn't want to be here." Remus says, and Virgil rolls their eyes.

"Well, take your seats. You'll be assigned group project partners today." The four take their seats, and Virgil sees Patton shoot them a worried look.

 _"Are you okay?"_ he mouths, and they nod. His face relaxes just as she starts to read off the names.

"- and Virgil and Micheal." Their eyebrows shoot up, they don't know who Micheal is. People get up and they feel a tap on their shoulder.

"Um, you're Virgil right?" They turn to see a teen in a purple hoodie and black jeans standing in front of him.

"Yes, they/them today. And you are?" They look shocked.

"Oh, he/him. My names Micheal." He extends his hand.

"Micheal Afton."


	6. Meeting The New People?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the gaps I take when writing. This might not update for a bit after this chapter, I have finals coming up soon, so I have to study.

As Virgil heads to lunch, he sees Micheal, who gives him a nod while going to sit with two identical looking people.

_they're probably twins_

He also sees an orange haired girl sitting next to a (presumed) girl and boy who also look identical. A small brown haired boy, probably a freshman, was sitting at the end of the table and was laughing at something one of the seniors said. He smiles a soft smile as he feels gloved hands around his right arm. He turns to see Janus standing there, a warm look on his face.

"Come on, Roman dared Remus to shove 21 marshmallows up his nose." Virgil rolls his eyes. 

"Why are we friends with them-" He pauses.

"wait." Janus turns to look at him, and there is a look of pure panic on Virgils face.

"Did he do it?" Janus smirks, then nods. Virgil heads off in a run to save his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I'm sorry
> 
> Also, Virgil and the gang are juniors, sorry if I said different


	7. Oh no, did I do something wrong, asshole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet ALL the Aftons! kinda

"-and that's when I saw Roman, about to jump out of the fucking window, because he thought he was Peter Pan." Remus ends his story, and Roman looks like he wants to hit him.

"I was three, okay?" Janus snickers.

"And now I start to wonder if I'm dating the smarter twin." Roman glares at him, but has no time to respond when they hear a thud. Virgil's head shoots up, and he looks at the others.

"What was that?" He asks, and they all give an _I don't know_ sort of gesture. The four teenagers round the corner, and they see the gym doors open, and someone sobbing.

"Stop! Please! She didn't do anything!" Virgil panics, sneaking into the gym. They see the brown haired girl being held back by senior jocks, and the orange haired girl on the ground unconscious. She is covered in blood. Virgil sneaks into the equipment room, looking for something to get rid of the jocks. He sees some medicine balls, and judges the pounds. **(** **Hey!!! Authors note in the middle of the story. Virgil actually worked out a lot as a kid with his family, and they continued to do it as he grew up. They still work out with Remus on the regular, he's actually really strong.)** He takes the 20lb one, and runs back out. He throws it at the jock standing over the orange haired girl and it hits him in the face. He hears the sickening crunch of bone breaking. They all turn to look at Virgil, who has taken a defensive stance.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" The jock tries to rush him, but Virgil judo flips him and his friends run away. The brown haired girl comes up to him as he reaches the orange haired girl

"Thank you so much!!" He turns to look at her, but turns back to her friend. "Will she be okay? I can't let her die." He looks her in the eyes. 

"She'll be fine. Roman?" His red counterpart looks to him. "Go get Logan. We'll be in the nurses office." Roman nods and runs off. Virgil picks up the girl, and the little brown haired girl starts to ramble.

"Is she gonna be okay? She's my sister, we can't lose her, we've already lost one, we can't lose another, and-"

"Charlie! Where's Lizzie? OH MY GOD!" Virgil turns to see a tall teen, the one with grey in his hair.

"Quinn? Lizzie got beat up. This person is helping, his friend went for help." Quinn turns to Virgil, but before he can say anything, they hear a

"Is this the girl Roman was talking about?" Logan asks, standing

"She's bleeding a lot." Remus points out. Virgil kicks the door open to the nurses office, startling the nurse.

"This kid got attacked by the seniors." The nurse looks alarmed, and has Virgil set her down.

"What's her name?" The nurse asks him, and he shrugs.

"I think her sister called her Lizzie, but..." The nurse makes an oh face and realizes.

"That's Elizabeth Afton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medicine ball story actually happened to my friend. She threw it, not received it.


	8. Oh, um hi dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things go to shit from here, I hate myself, what's new?

After the nurse kicks him out, he sits down by the door. He wants two know that the little girl is okay. Halfway through the waiting period, he receives a text.

 **coffee bitch:** hey babes, where r u

 **depresso** **espresso:** waiting to see if the little girl is okay. don't wait up.

 **coffee bitch:** k. ill stop by later w/ food.

 **depresso espresso:** k. thanks

After putting his phone away, he sits there, waiting for the nurse to tell him what is going on. it's about another 20 minuets before the little girl with brown hair appears, she looks surprised.

"Oh, it's you! I never got your name, I'm Charlie. She/her." She extends her hand, but before he can say anything, the doors open, and a flurry of tall people run by. A woman, two men, and the rest of the kids she was siting with at lunch, save for Lizzie

"Charlie! I heard about Lizzie from Zach! Are you okay?" The woman says, and Charlie nods.

"Yup! That guy there threw a medicine ball at the guys face. It was funny, but I think he broke the other guys nose." The man turns to him.

"And does Mr. Medicine ball have a name?" He has shoulder length purple hair, but the other man hits him in the gut.

"Sorry, he sounded like he was hitting on you. I'm Henry, and this thing is my husband, William." Just then, the kid with blue in his hair turns to him in shock.

"I know where I know you from now!" Virgil simply raises his eyebrow and smirks. "You are an ass, little brother


	9. Welp. Remy meet my parents

All at once, the Aftons turn and stare ate Zach. Quinn is the first one to speak.

"What. The. _Fucking._ Hell. are you talking about." Micheal turns to Virgil, who all of a sudden is very shy around all the Aftons. Henry walks so that he is right in front of Virgil. He stoops a little, bending to Virgil height.

"what's your naaaaaaaaa" He trails off as Virgil meets his. Henry's eyes start to water.

"Hi dad." Henry embraces him as Zach is like

"I told you so!" Quinn then smacks him on the back of the head.

"Where have you been? We've been back for a month, and you weren't there!" Virgil pulls away from Henry.

"I was 11 when you guys were taken, where the hell do you think I was?" Williams face goes blank with horror.

"Did they-"

"Yup. Sorry if I wasn't at the house, I was-" Then he stops. 

"What? You were what?" Clara asks, and Virgil turns away.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Just then, the doors are busted open, and Remy saunters in.

"I brought you nutrients babes!" The Aftons all look shacked, but Virgil just gives Remy a small smile.

"Thanks Rem." Remy hands over containers, and as Virgil looks through it, he smells Mexican cooking.

"Roman's mom cooked your favourites." Remy says, "The ones your mama used to make when you guys were little. Oh! I don't believe we've been introduced!" Remy says, turning to the Aftons. "I'm Remy Foster." Quinn smirks.

"You dating V?" Virgil hides his hands in his face, but Micheal takes his wrists.

"You aren't getting out of this." Micheal whispers, and Virgil smirks.

"Um, who are you and why the fuck do you care?" Remy says. Zach holds Quinn back, but Sammy speaks up.

"I'm his little brother, those two are the older ones, Micheal's his twin, Charlie's my twin, and those three are our parents. Oh! And Chris is the baby." Chris hits Sammy for that. Remy turns to Virgil.

"Explain." Virgil's face turns dark.

"I didn't lie to you."

"I didn't say you did."

"They just came back. I didn't know." Remy's face softens, and he pulls Virgil into a hug.

"Other know yet?"

"No. I just found out." Just then Remy is pulled away from Virgil.

"PAPA!" William is holding Remy by the collar of his leather jacket. "Putt my boyfriend down!" 

"What the hell?" They all turn to see Lizzie. "Virgil? What is papa doing?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my ribs fucking hurt. I go skating every Sunday and my friend is teaching me how to figure skate. We learned jumping yesterday, feb 28.  
> Also, I fucking hate myself, but what's new?

**Author's Note:**

> Point anything you have questions about or see an error.


End file.
